Within My Heart
by Killia the Cosmic
Summary: For four years, Aisha has wasted her life on regular fan girl activities. Scrolling through Tumblr pages, surfing the world wide web, chatting with her online friends, reading and writing fan fiction. When Aisha decides maybe today is the day to change herself, she ends up finding the change she wasn't expecting. Maybe change is good? I know many people would not agree.
1. Good Morning!

If you think this fan fiction story is sucky. Then congratulations, you are correct. It was blossomed out of pure boredom. Meaning, it is for fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers and any other products that I referenced to in this story. This story is for fun, not profit! I make no money from this.

_ Bleep bleep bleep-_

The alarm clock flew across the room as my hand slammed into it. It had not stopped "bleeping" but I ignored it as I pushed the covers off of my bed and brought my legs to the floor. When I walked to my dresser I noticed my digital alarm clock right by my feet. I kneel on my left leg to turn the alarm off, and when it is I stand back up. I open my second dresser drawer where all of my casual clothing is, most of it is either for summer or winter. The majority of my clothing is for summer, so I grab one of my black Doctor Who t-shirts with the British flags colours on it. My pants mainly consist of jeans and the baggy kind. I put my pants on, which is a pair of jeans. Since I'm used to the cold and I can't stand not being warm, I pulled on my favourite sweater which is knitted and has dark grey and white stripes.

I slide my high top converse shoes on without caring that I don't even have socks on my feet. The door makes a bump noise as it hits the wall after being flung open.

I don't really have anything to do this day, it's pretty much the same-old same-old. Get up, get dressed and go downstairs, then I either spend my time watching Television or I surf the world wide web. I know right? Totally boring. But I think its what every fan girl pretty much does on their free time.

I'm tired of doing nothing with my life, though. Absolutely nothing productive comes out of my weekends except for writing fan fiction! Today...

Today, I am going to walk to the park.

_Yes, the park!_ What else do you expect me to do? Jump out an air plane? Hike a mountain trail in British Columbia? Go fishing?!

Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. As long as I have friends to keep me company then I am fine. A bit contradictory on my part, isn't it? I just said I was tired of doing nothing productive.

So, like I was saying, I walked downstairs like I usually do and see my older brother eating toast at the dining table. I stop for a moment and listen to the crunching resonating from my brothers chewing. An awkward atmosphere just sort of sneaks in like a sly little bitch and my brother snaps at me.

"What the heck are you looking at?!" He shouts at me, choking on toast crumbs for a second.

"Nothing, nothing!" I laugh at him and run away before the plate he threw hits me.

The plate hits the wall instead, thank god for my brothers poor piss aim. I hope my mother didn't hear the shattering of the plate, though. We would be in big trouble!

I put my winter jacket on because their seems to be a slight breeze outside. I step outside and start walking down the gravel road. Eventually I entered a neighbourhood and I simply ignored all of the houses.

When I got to the park however, the biggest change in my entire life (besides puberty) came in the shape of giant alien robots fighting it out like total ninjas from an American action movie.


	2. Strange New World

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. I do not make money off of this story. This is all for fun!

Chapter Two

The sound of gunshots and explosions caught my attention. These were obviously no regular gunshots, they actually sounded more like your typical lasers in a sci-fi movie!

I was currently walking on a trail paved with cement through the neighbourhood park. The park was vast and not many people walked through here alone because of that.

My heart was practically beating out of my chest at the sounds of the fight. Clearly, something was going down and they didn't want anyone to see it. It was early in the morning for pete's sake!

All of a sudden and seemingly out of nowhere, a beam of blue light flew out from behind some tall brush and an explosion of earthy soil rained down. A puff of dusty smoke was up in the air, possibly blocking the shooters sight. I made a mad dash for the tall brush and squatted in the middle of it so the attackers could not see me. My breathing was heavy with scared excitement. I had no idea what was going on!

When I looked back to see what the beam of light had connected with, I saw a big gash in the ground. It was bigger than any other hole I've ever seen.

I gulped nervously as I turned to watch the fight. My wet hands clasped on to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I didn't care that my hands were sweaty and filthy, what I saw in front of my eyes was not human at all!

Giant robots were battling against each other. Two of them in particular, were brightly coloured so they must have been the good guys. The third one was obviously loosing, with the way his black armour was damaged and he was not defending himself very well. The robot with yellow paint gave a swift kick to his enemy, and his red brother finished the deed by transforming his right hand into a plasma cannon and shooting a blast of blue light. The blast connected with the enemies chest, and pieces of metal and shrapnel flew all over the place. The black armoured robot fell to the ground in defeat.

I was just about to get up and flee when I heard one of the robots speak.

"Do you hear that?" The red one asked his brother in confusion.

"Yeah... It sounds like a squishy." The yellow one replied, sounding like he found something suspicious but didn't want anyone to notice.

I, of course, being the idiot I was, did notice the tone the robot had. My body was shaking all over with pure fear and my breathing was out of control so no wonder the two bots heard me. Since they gave away the fact they knew I was in the same location they were in I decided to stand up and make a run for it. Being the chicken I am, tripping over fallen twigs and roots was a natural thing so the robots turned to me with full attention.

_"Crap, crap, craaap..."_ I whispered.

I got back up on my feet and oh-so gracefully sprinted across the cement trail. It's been a while since I did anything athletic so I must have looked like such a loser to the twin robots behind me. Breathing was difficult when gasps and whimpers kept on escaping my throat.

A mysterious yellow vehicle swung in front of me with its passenger door wide open. I stopped to sprint another direction but a sudden thud to my bottom caused me to fly into the red vehicles interior with surprising speed. The door slammed behind me with a loud click. I was in such a panic that my limbs were flailing all over the vehicles interior, grabbing anything I could, especially the leather seats.

My actions were stopped however when the engine revved outrageously loud. It sounded angry! I could even feel the rev in the leather seats.

"Stop slathering me with lubricants! _Eeyuuck!_" A masculine voice sounded from the radio upfront.

I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from but I didn't see anyone...anyone in the drivers seat! Holy crap, I'm gonna die!

Apparently I had said that aloud.

"Calm down, squishy!" The voice spoke again with a commanding tone.

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM, when no one is driving?!" I practically screamed.

Before I could _'slather'_ more _'lubricants'_ all over the vehicles interior the seat belt thrust-ed over my entire body, preventing me from moving. I would have been choking on my own saliva if it was any tighter.

Minutes passed and my nerves calmed down along with my adrenaline which was still pumping enough for my heart to thump harshly. I opened my mouth to demand as to what was happening.

"What the heck-"

"I am talking-"

"Sorry." We both apologized at the same time, that is, me and the mysterious manly voice from the radio.

Okay, that sounded _so wrong._

The mystery voice tried speaking again. "...Anyway... I finished talking to my leader and you have to come with us."

"You just kidnapped me and... Ya know what, why do I even ask questions anymore. This day is getting _weirder_ and _weirder_." **Sigh **"Alright, _fine_. Where are we going?"

A second passed before he replied. "...And you're okay with that? I expected you to, oh how do humans say this, to 'freak out'."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Wait, is this Yellow's brother talking? I mean, that guy seemed like a poor piss-"

The seat belt tightened aggressively and I clawed at my neck feebly.

"Okay, okay- I get it."

The seat belt loosened a great deal and it allowed me to breathe in a big gasp of oxygen.

I heard a chuckle from the radio. "Yeah... This is 'Yellow's' brother. My name is Sideswipe and your rides name is Sunny-"

"Sunstreaker!" Yellow cut in irritably. Clearly he did not like that nickname.

Then something hit me, not literally but metaphorically, and I realized I was inside of the giant robots. The two vehicles could speak and they both had names that complimented their paint colours.

"So, wait... You're tellin' me... That I am inside a giant alien robot from another planet...?" I stated with an assuming tone. I didn't know if my 'deduction' was correct.

"The planet of Cybertron. To be exact!" Sunstreaker added, grumbling all the while.

This guy has an attitude problem.

"Okay, so what were you two dudes doin' earlier? Beating on a guy?" I questioned. I needed to know if these two brothers were good.

"Not just any guy. That was a Decepticon we were fighting..." Sideswipe answered me.

I'll just assume a Decepticon is evil, considering it's just a combination of the words 'deception' and 'con'.

"...And that is why our leader wants us to bring you back to the base. If the Decepticon's saw you, it wouldn't be safe for you out here in the open." Sideswipe finished their reasoning. They must have been talking while I was thinking all this over.

I hummed quizzically. "Alright... That's understandable. Can I stop at my house first?"

"I'm still surprised that you are not scared of us..." Sunstreaker murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. He didn't think I was scared of them?

"It depends on how long you'll take." Sideswipe said.

"I'll only take a couple of minutes. I just want to pack some of my belongings and leave a note for my family." I said. I did not want my parents to freak out and call the police on me.

"Alright." They decided.

We were already on the main road so it wouldn't take that long to get to my house.

"You didn't say where you live, squishy." Sunstreaker stated gruffly.

Squishy? What am I, a squeaky toy?

"My name is Aisha, you tin can." I told them my name, and also countered Sunny's word for organics.

"Well, I never-!" Sunstreaker was baffled.

His brother cut in with a chuckle. "Now, now, Sunny. What did I say about throwing tantrums?"

Me and Sideswipe laughed at Sunstreaker's enraged stuttering.

"It's Sunstreaker. S-u-n-s-t-r-e-a-k-e-r! You know I don't like being called 'Sunny'." Sunstreaker exclaimed, and warbled on the road a little.

I calmed down my laughter before telling them the directions to my home. It wasn't long before we were in my drive way.

I ran into the house and up into my room. I quickly emptied my school backpack and stuffed some casual clothing inside of it along with extra pairs of underwear. I placed my favourite books in it which were The Tale of Desperaux, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, and How To Draw Manga. A thick sketch book and colouring utensils were also thrown in to the backpack before being zipped up. I rushed back downstairs and wrote a note on the island.

It read:

_'Hello, this is Aisha. I'm going to be on a trip with a couple of my friends. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Please do not be worried. AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY ROOM.'_

I slammed the door behind me on my way out and threw my backpack into Sideswipe aggressively.

"Aren't you riding with me?" Sunstreaker almost sounded... jealous.

Snorting, I also slammed the passenger door too.

"Ow! Hey, watch what you do with that thing!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry." I sniggered.

This was going to be the strangest and longest ride of my life.


End file.
